Weird Wolf
The Weird Wolf is the main antagonist of the 20th Century Fox's 2012 live-action/animated film, Wolfin Jake. He was an unnamed wolf whom Jake Leggs met in the past when he was young. Biography The Weird Wolf's origins are unknown, but given the fact that Jake did not recognize him, it seems to be likely that he may have come from somewhere far away from the Pride Lands and the Outlands. According to Jake as he explains his story to his son named Ushari, he met him when he was the leader of the Wolf-Dog Guard at the time while scouting the Outlands alone. He somehow knew Jake was second-best in power to the throne, yet possesses a special power called the Roar of the Elders, which is always granted to every leader of the Wolf-Dog Guard. The Weird Wolf claimed to have wisdom and power, and that with the help from Jake and the Howl, they could overthrow Mufasa and rule Alaska together as equals. Jake finds the idea to be intriging, but as he follows the Weird Wolf to a volcano-like cave, the wolf leads him to an ambush by having his friend, Cobra, attacks Jake, biting him on his right eye. As Jake fumes in pain due to the venomous bite, the Weird Wolf reveals his true colors by implying that he intends to exploit Askari to overthrow Mufasa and take over Alaska for himself. He then attempts to blackmail Jake into serving for him in exchange for the cure of the venom. But Jake, angry that he was lied to and losing control of himself due to the snake venom, refuses and instead uses the Howl of the Elder to blast both the wolf and cobra, sending them towards the lava river behind to their deaths. Returning to the mountains, Jake explained his story to Mufasa and expected to be praised for stopping the Weird Wolf's attempted coup d'etat, but Mufasa just friendly patted Jake while giving his carnivorous abilities. While the Weird Wolf and Cobra were never able to proceed with their plans to take over the Alaska, their attack on Jake, coupled with Cobra's venom slowly poisoning his mind, makes certain one thing about them: they are indirectly responsible for making Jake turn into the selfish and traitorous tyrant he later became. Appearence The Weird Wolf had tan coloured fur with a dark brown stripe on his forehead, red eyes and a scar over his left eye. Trivia *Despite being the successor in the remake of the series and already being dead by the time the story takes place, the Weird Wolf is more evil than King, the main antagonist of the original film. This is because while King posed a genuine threat towards Jake, he did so because of his tragic past of being tormented by his sadistic ex-friend, whereas Weird Wolf betrayed and tried to exterminate the wolf-dogs solely out of spite and fear that they could threaten his power. Even Jake showed nothing but sheer disgust towards Weird Wolf after learning the truth about his notorious actions, finding his blackmailer to be far more despicable than King. **The Weird Wolf is considered a dark reflection to Jake: both are very powerful predators known to kill anyone in order to control Alaska with competence while holding their senses of fear to themselves (Jake holding a sense of fear that his con would go out of control will make the humans would hunt him for invading the farm, and Weird Wolf holding a sense of fear that dance and music itself would be a threat to his kingdom). However, unlike Jake (who redeems himself and developed a trust toward others closest to him), Weird Wolf allowed his hatred to cloud his judgement over the trust of others; even Jake coldly points this out after learning the truth of Weird Wolf's notorious crimes. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Thugs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Posthumous Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Power Hungry Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker Category:Nameless Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighter